There are a number of problems associated with belt driven trailers. This includes how the belt travels over entrained wheels, how the structural integrity of the belt and wheels are maintained, how to encompass the belt in lateral alignment with the wheels when the wheels are subjected to large lateral loads, how to provide long life for the belt and wheels, how to preclude the belt from coming off the wheels, how to brake the belt and wheel systems, how to preclude the belt from coming off of the wheels during braking, and how to maintain proper belt tension during braking and turning.
The elastomeric belt systems that are used in these trailer applications operate such that the elastomeric belt needs to be highly tensioned about a pair of wheels to provide frictional engagement with the wheels. Interposed between the wheels is a roller support system for distributing a portion of the weight and load imposed on the machine frame to the belt. The roller support system includes a mounting structure, which is pivotally connected to the machine frame. The frictional elastomeric drive belt system requires a higher belt tension. This higher belt tension causes premature failure of the belt. Also, track failure is common in wet and rocky conditions, and the track tends to fall off (run off) during braking and turning.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.